mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Forgetful
Mr. Forgetful is the fourteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Dark Blue (light purple in MAD) *'Shape': Oval *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Absent minded, Inattentive, Head in the clouds, Daydreamer, Distracted *'Family': None *'Friends': Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Mr Lazy, Mr Dizzy *'Rivals': Some of the characters *'Job': being forgetful and has a short memory *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub) Story Mr. Forgetful has a short memory. One day he has to remember a message for Farmer Fields to say that there's a sheep loose in the lane. Can he remember the message? Sadly, no. Instead, he says, "There's a goose asleep in the rain." International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Monsieur Étourdi (French) *Don Memorion (European Spanish) *Sr. Olvidadizo (Latin Spanish) *Unser Herr Vergesslich (German) *Meneer Vergeetal (Dutch) *健忘先生 (Taiwan) *잊어씨 (Korean) *Ο Κύριος Ξεχασιάρης (Greek) *Bay Unutkan (Turkish) *Fætter Glemsom (Danish) *מר שכיחא (Hebrew) *Senhor Esquecido (Portuguese) *わすれんぼうくん (Japanese) *Herr Glemsk (Second Danish release) *Pan Zapominalski (Polish) *คุณหลงลืม (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *The Policeman *Mrs. Parcel *Farmer Fields *The Sheep Pictures only *Mr. Happy Trivia *In the US version of Mr. Men and Little Miss, he sounds like John Gegenhuber. *In Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter!, he called Little Miss Wise Little Miss Dotty and Little Miss Giggles by mistake. *He doesn't even know his name. *He hasn't cried yet, so it is unknown if he does though. *He has made an appearance on Cartoon Network's MAD in the "Cowboys & Alien Force" sketch. His body looks the same, but, resembles Mr. Impossible. He was shown talking to Jake about forgetting the title before Jon Favreau snatched him. *In Bingo No, his hat was shown twisting around the world. Geography! *In the intro of his 1975 cartoon, his hat is yellow instead of red. *He made an appearance in a Biotene commercial. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Title character other appearances This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. Books *Little Miss Fun (mentioned, But not seen) *Little Miss Bad *Mr. Birthday *Little Miss Fickle *Little Miss Christmas Television *The Christmas Letter (TV) *The Christmas Rescue (TV) (Intro Only) *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) *Mr. Bump Goes on a Trip (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! (TV) *Mr. Strong: King of the Circus (TV) *Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV) (cameo) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All! (TV) (cameo) *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor (TV) *Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood (TV) *Little Miss Magic to the Rescue (TV) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Happy Birthday Little Miss Scatterbrain (TV) Gallery Mr. Forgetful.png Mr-forgetful-1A.JPG|He just can't remember mr-forgetful-2a.PNG Mr Forgetful 3A.PNG|I'm... Oh, dear. What's my name again? Mr-Forgetful-4a.PNG|I do wish I could remember things MR FORGETFUL 5A.PNG|I remember now! Mr forgetful-6a.PNG mr-forgetful 7a.gif Mr Forgetful 8A.PNG|I really am forgetful! I've got the worst memory ever, I'll probably forget my own name next! Mr Forgetful-9a.PNG MR-FORGETFUL-10A.PNG|I know this one, it's on the tip of my tongue Mr-Forgetful 11a.png|I have? Oh. I can't remember! Can you? 1494709572629.png Screenshots Mr.MenInMAD.png|Mr. Forgetful on MAD See also *Mr. Men characters *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Book series Category:Characters with hats Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose Category:Cottage characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives